Inner Strength
by JoanOfAntarctica
Summary: After the Battle of New York,Beth is still fighting a battle of her own.But if the Avengers were able to save an entire city why shouldn't she be able to save herself? Rated T just to be safe.


_**Hello! I, like many others it seems, thought Beth (played by the talented Ashley Johnson) showed a lot of character potential in her brief screen time and I wanted to know more about her. I also ship her with Steve but I don't really get into that in this ficlet—I just mention her gratitude towards Captain America.**_

_**Sorry if the format is weird. I'll try to fix that. The song used is 'Inner Strength' by Hilary Duff. Don't judge me too harshly for that. I haven't listened to her in ages but this song is easy to remember and it seemed entirely appropriate for the way I crafted Beth in this story. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. Marvel and Joss Whedon do, maybe if I ask them nicely they'll give it to me.**

They sky was turning slightly red by the time Beth Ross turned away from the reporters and their cameras. She was glad she had had the opportunity to publicly express her thanks to Captain America and the rest of the Avengers but she needed a minute to herself.

Beth soon found herself wondering dazedly into a nearby park. She sank onto a bench and clasped her hands. There was a prickling feeling behind her eyes as tears fought to escape, but Beth blinked them back.

A few seconds later, her phone rang and checking it she saw the name _Terry Grey _flashed across the tiny screen. Beth breathed out shakily and placed the phone back into her pocket, ignoring the sound. She was tired but she didn't feel like going home. She wasn't ready to face _him _but she knew that she had to face herself. Right now she had to figure out where it was she went wrong with her life.

_You've gotta find your inner strength (inner strength)_

For sixteen months now Beth had been dating a man named Terry Grey. They'd met when Beth was working, not as his server but when she was singing, as the vocalist for her part time rock band. He'd watch her perform a gig and afterwards he'd complimented her on her voice. They were both twenty-six and they'd hit it off right away. The first three months together had been wonderful; Terry had been polite, kind, easygoing and the two had bonded over their love of rock music and shared war stories of summer school. Beth hadn't had much dating experience before but with him she had felt almost like an expert. It seemed easy—too easy.

But then—Terry became wildly controlling. It started the day after their three month anniversary, when he had suggested that she dye her red hair to a light blonde, saying she would look beautiful like that. Beth had said she'd think about it, and they did not speak of it until the following day when Terry brought it up again and again, growing angry at Beth's exasperation, and Beth in turn grew desperate to appease and please him. She'd dyed it and was rewarded by numerous compliments and acts of love that had made Beth dizzy with delight.

Within a week after that Beth had commented that her cooking wasn't the best and Terry had politely agreed and promised that he'd cook all the home meals from now on. One day Terry was working late and so Beth had decided to carry out his plan of making spaghetti and meatballs. When he came home to find she'd made them he'd snapped. He'd ran at her screaming about what a long day at work he'd had, and that the least she could do was spare him her 'shitty cooking' like he'd asked. Beth had blocked out most of what happened following that, but the last thing she remembered was seeing Terry's right fist shooting towards the side of her head.

_If you can't then just throw life away_

When Beth came to, Terry was kneeling down beside her on the floor apologizing and whispering that he loved her and that he would never hurt her again. Like a fool, Beth had believed him. Two weeks later he struck her again after finding out she'd made plans with her friends without telling him and again he'd apologized and again she'd forgiven him.

The vicious cycle only continued throughout the following year and they became more and more common. Why? Why had she allowed herself to become his punching bag?

_Gotta learn to rely on you_

Bit by bit, Beth had lost herself. Her normally bright, happy blue eyes didn't have their old shine, she seldom went out with friends and Terry even made her quit her band after he thought she was spending too much time with them. She had lost all of her courage; the only relief from her pain came when waiting tables or after their fights, when he was sweet to her again.

A couple tears leaked from the corner of her eye. _Why have I been allowing this to happen? _Beth wondered idly. Was it because he'd seemed so nice at the start of their relationship that she still couldn't believe he was doing all of those things to her? Was it because she thought no one else would believe her if she told them? Would she put up with just about anything if it meant not being alone?

Today she had almost been killed. She, Beth, would have died without ever being able to make things right for herself again. But Captain America had saved her; she had another chance thanks to him!

_Bravery, strength and wisdom too_

Beth wondered how he must have felt when he charged into that bank to save her and all those other innocent people. He had gotten hurt and he could have died— but he'd still done it. If he was willing to put his life on the line for a group of strangers why couldn't she stand up to Terry and save herself?

Resolve was slowly but surely overtaking her now. She remembered how she had once been: naturally kind, friendly, happy and full of spunk. She had been the golden girl in the eyes of her loved ones. Was it too late to go back to being that person? _Could _she go back to being that person? The answer came in a little whisper inside her head: _Yes. Yes you can._

_You're beautiful inside and out_

Because of the Avengers, Beth was prepared to be braver than ever._ I hope I get to really thank them someday. _She thought.

Beth knew it would be them she'd be thinking of them for the next few weeks, or even months, as the trauma of the day caught up with her. She knew that even though she was getting past one demon today, there were more she would soon encounter. She wiped her eyes, stood up, and with an affirmative nod, quickly left the park.

Captain America had saved more than just Beth's life today.

_Lead a great life without a doubt_

Beth arrived at her apartment and taking a deep breath she opened the unlocked door. Terry was on the couch watching the news on the TV. He looked up, saw Beth and hurried over. "Oh thank God, Beth—"

"Hi Terry, I'm glad you're okay." Beth said and she meant it. She might want him out of her life but she definitely didn't want him dead. She returned his embrace with one arm for a moment before stepping back. Terry tightened his grip, forcing her back against his chest. "Why didn't you return my call? I was worried about you." he said and she could hear a quiver of irritation in his voice at her physical resistance.

Finally he let go of her and Beth looked him in the eyes. "I didn't feel like talking. I needed a minute to think."

A spark of anger flared in Terry's eyes but other than that his persona was entirely calm. "Well luckily I knew you were okay. They showed your interview on TV just two minutes ago. You're famous now!" he grinned and Beth forced herself to smile back.

"Yeah I guess I am." Beth agreed. "For being saved." She paused and then continued in a more serious tone "Terry I can't do—"but he cut her off.

"So…Captain America saved you, huh?" he asked. Suddenly there was an edge to his voice. "You sounded really grateful. Do you want to thank him in person?"

Caught off guard, Beth raised her eyebrows at Terry but answered "Yes. If I ever get the chance I would love to." She lifted her head slightly. "He helped me out in more than one way. And I first met him the day before yesterday, at the diner. I was his waitress, and he was very nice."

Terry's eyes narrowed, jealousy etched into his face. That was all it took to set him off. "So that's it then?" he snapped. "He's your handsome hero and you're going to ask him to lick your pussy?"

Beth winced inwardly at his choice of words but shook her head. _Don't back down Ross._ "No! I have the utmost respect for Captain America as a hero but I don't want to sleep with him." she said firmly. "I don't know him personally. The only guys I'd ever sleep with are the ones I know and love as people." Beth paused and gathering her courage she said pointedly "or the ones I _think _I know and love as people."

Terry understood the implication and lost control. He slapped her and shouted "You bitch! Don't ever talk to me like that!" Beth's cheek was red as she turned back to look at him. Seeing her defiant expression in spite of the obvious pain Terry sneered "Don't act like I forced you to be my girlfriend. Sure, I've lashed out before but that's _your _fault and if you hated me that much for it then you could've just left!"

Fury rose in Beth's chest and the next thing she knew she was shouting too. "My fault?" she bristled "You unimaginable bastard, you've _abused _me for over a year! You kept hurting me! You're right I always could've left but I was too afraid that no one else would want me. I was afraid of being alone. That's why I stayed and you're right that's been my mistake but I'm not making it anymore!" She took a deep breath. "I'm leaving you now, Terry."

_Don't need a man to make things fair_

The anger slowly died from Terry's face and he gaped at her for a second. Then he shook his head, his pervious persona returning. "No, please—I'm so sorry….I'll stop hurting you I promise. I'll get help and I'll be better. I'll be the guy you fell in love with, Beth Ross."

As if to prove it, he reached out and gently grabbed her hand, rubbing his fingers over hers, but Beth tugged it out of his grip and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's what you've been saying for a year, Terry." she said softly but firmly. "For a year I was stupid enough to believe you. Now you need to go."

Terry continued to protest but Beth turned away from him and went into her bedroom saying "I'll be right back." A minute later she returned with her arms full of CDs wrapped in a sweater, which she handed to Terry.

"These are yours. If I find anything else I'll send it to you." Terry took one of the CDs out of his sweater and studied it. "I was wondering where this was." he said "I still say The Who is the greatest band ever." he smiled and looked at Beth. "You remember when you sang 'Teenage Wasteland' at one of your gigs? God, that was amazing."

Beth gazed at him evenly. "You need to leave, Terry." she said.

Terry's eyes flickered. "Do you hate me, Beth?" he whispered softly, a hint of malice in his voice. "Do you wish I'd gotten hurt today?"

"I would never wish that." said Beth "I may not wish you the best but I don't wish anything bad on you, either." She opened her apartment door and stared at him. "Good-bye Terry."

For a long moment the two of them stared at each other and Beth half thought he would fly into a rage and hit her again, and she was fully prepared to fight him. Why not? She'd tried to fight an alien today so she might as well take on Terry.

—But then Terry broke eye contact, took his key out of his pocket, threw it onto the floor and stepped into the doorway. "You'll come back to me." he said before marching down the hall.

Beth closed the door and shook her head. "When Hell freezes over." she vowed.

_Cause more than likely he won't be there_

After a few seconds Beth felt a smile creep over her face. She had done it! She had been brave! Beth laughed and twirled about, clutching her pink waitress skirt. She danced around her small apartment as merrily as if she were at a wedding and when she was finally done she ran into the kitchen to call her parents to tell them that she loved them and that she was alright.

More courageous than ever, Beth promised herself that tomorrow she would call her band and ask if it was too late for her to return to them. If it was, then she'd just start another one. She'd stop dying her hair now too and maybe she'd finally start taking fencing classes like she'd wanted to for awhile or even become a superhero herself.

Beth would deal with the trauma of the days' events later; right now she was going to celebrate what she had finally—_finally_— done. The whole world lay out before her, more beautiful and promising than ever.

_Listen girl gotta know its true_

_In the end all you've got is you_

_**Tada! Thanks so much for reading and take care!**_


End file.
